L'épiderme sacrée d'un révolté maudit !
by McCartneyQc
Summary: L'abandon et lui ne fait qu'un !


Cette idée de fic est apparu je ne sais trop comment...Mais je l'ai pondu en 30 minutes...En espérant que vous allez aimez...Merci a mon amour, d'avoir tout corrigé, je t'aime ma géante...Voici la chanson qui me la inspiré :

.com/watch?v=04mDR-eEDso

_Quel était son nom ? _  
>Rarement il avait pensé à cette personne. Alors là, couché seul dans son lit le regard rivé au plafond, il pensait à lui. Comment s'appelait-il ? Il n'était ni un Rodgers, et surtout pas un Castle. Smith peut-être, ou Parker. Il sourit tristement. Comment, encore adulte, le manque d'un père pouvait être aussi étouffant ?<p>

Il était lui-même père, et pourtant il n'avait pas eu besoin de modèle pour être un excellent papa.  
>Était-il excellent ? Était-il meilleur, car il n'avait justement pas eu de modèle ?<p>

Il se demandait s'il lui ressemblait ! Sûrement, car il n'a pas beaucoup de traits de sa mère.

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui présentement ? Pourquoi se faire du mal pour quelque chose qui ne peut rien changer ? Car il n'était pas là, et n'avait jamais été présent dans sa vie. Un père est supposé être présent, non ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à ce manque dans sa vie...

Mais le manque le plus fort avait été sa mère. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Sauf d'amour maternel, qui pour combler le manque du papa pour le petit garçon, aurait dû être doublement présent. Alors très jeune, Richard Castle c'était avoué orphelin. C'est pour ça que le manque de père avait passé presque inaperçu, car il n'avait pas eu de mère présente. Sa mère lui avait donné la vie, mais ne lui donnait pas la sienne.

Mais aujourd'hui, le manque du père, l'étouffait. Il se sentait à moitié réel. Comme si le fait de ne rien s'avoir de l'autre moitié de lui, ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir vivre.

_Souriait-il comme lui ? Avait-il ses yeux ? Était-il grand, costaud ?_

Toutesses questions présentes dans sa tête lui donnaient la nausée. Il s'assit sur le lit, et pour remettre ses idées en ordre, il se dit que peut-être il était comme Jésus, que son père était un ange !

_Avait-il de l'humour ?_

Les larmes lui embrouillaient la vue. Était-il au courant qu'il avait un fils, qui était lui-même papa ? **Qu'il n'était plus seulement père, mais aussi grand-père ? **

C'était pourtant une habitude d'être sans père, mais le manque était trop présent en ce moment. Il ne savait pas jouer au baseball, il avait à peine joué au hockey … Personne ne lui avait appris à être solide, personne ne l'avait aidé avec les femmes. Il eut un sourire à travers ses larmes, il n'avait vraiment pas eu d'aide avec les femmes.

Il n'avait jamais dit 'Papa' à quelqu'un. Il avait appris le mot à Alexis, le disant presque avec peur.

Un son lui apprit que sa mère était entrée.

Sa mère.

Il avait une belle relation avec elle depuis quelques années, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Sa mère l'avait toujours aimé, mais de  
>loin. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, la première fois que sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras, c'est à la naissance d'Alexis. Oh que personne ne se trompe, Martha Rodgers adorait son fils. Mais il était un fils, et non une sans père, une mère ne sait jamais vraiment comment élever un garçon. Alors il avait très vite essayé d'attraper l'amour d'autres femmes. D'où son titre de avait, dès son plus jeune âge fait le 'beau' devant les nombreuses gardiennes, qui le vantait à Martha, mais qui d'un geste de main, venait briser tout rêve de rapprochement d'avec son fils.<p>

Quand on a pas de père, il nous manque déjà la figure d'homme, mais quand en plus la mère n'est pas du tout réceptive à son fils, il manque l'amour le plus important pour un garçon : Celui de la  
>maman. Un peu comme le complexe d'Œdipe, qui veut que chaque enfant de sexe opposé veut son parent à lui seul. Ici il n'avait jamais vécu ça, car aucun père avec qui être en compétions, mais en plus, pas de mère qui bordait le garç pour l'encourager, lui dire : 'Go fiston tu es capable'. Donc il a du se construire comme il a pu. Devant les films et les séries télé.<p>

Le jeune Richard avait très vite apprit à s'inventer une vie, à travers ses jolie petites histoires. Comme ça, il pouvait apprendre la vie, apprendre les sentiments, et vivre avec cette plaie béante de l'abandon avec assez de classe.

Mais vivre sans père, et sans mère totalement présente, on n'en meurt pas. On n'est pas fort, ni très solide, mais il est resté est même entré dans l'âge adulte sans trop de problème, et à découvert ce qui lui manquait le plus : L'amour.

_Kyra._

Il en tremblait encore, au souvenir de leur amour. Rien ne pouvait venir ternir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait même découvert, à travers ses yeux à elle, ce qu'était une vraie vie de famille.  
>Mais encore là, rien pour aider le jeune homme fébrile. Ils s'aimaient sans retenue, sans gêne. Un peu trop selon la jeune fille. Privé d'amour depuis sa naissance, Castle, alors encore appeler Rodgers ou tout simplement Rick, avait déversé tout son manque sur sa copine. C'était un peu trop pour elle.<p>

Troisième abandon pour un cœur si jeune, et en si peude temps. Elle avait besoin d'air, de se retrouver un peu seule. Mais comme il l'avait appris il y a deux ans, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'air pour toujours. Mais Castle se rappelait très bien du sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand la jeune fille lui en avait parlé. Assit dans son lit, présentement, il pouvait sans peine se rappeler des mots exact.

_- Rick … Je crois que je … vais prendre l'avion seule …_

- Très drôle …

Il s'était même approcher de sa bouche pour l'embrasser, mais elle avait mis sa main contre ses lèvres. Il se rappelait très bien d'avoir senti son cœur exploser. Une explosion presque qu'aussi puissante que quand sa mère détournait le visage quand il lui parlait. Il titubait quelque pas pour s'éloigner d'elle.

_- Kyra ?_

- J'ai besoin … de me ressourcer … tu comprends ?

Il avait hoché la tête, mais déjà toute son âme pleurait l'abandon. Il était dans un brouillard sans fin. Une douleur atroce, qui avait disparutrois ans plus tôt, revenait rire de lui. Ils ont dansés, et elle lui a  
>fait promettre de l'appeler d'ici un mois.<p>

Il ne l'avait jamais rappelé.

Elle était pourtant tout pour lui. Elle était l'amour de sa vie, sa raison d'exister. Car il n'existait pour personne d'autre. Mais il était incapable de vivre un autre échec. Et Kyra lui rappelait sans répit qu'il était un enfant sans père, sans amour, sans rien.

Il avait depuis quelque temps créé Derrick Storm, sont contraire, tout ce qu'il pensait être son père.

Surprenant non ? Il avait bien entretenu que Derrick était son alter ego, mais non. Storm était en fait l'image qu'il se faisait de son père. Un homme volage, mais courageux, sans peur, qui donnait tout pour son métier. Alors, il avait sûrement voulut protéger son fils de son dur métier.

Mais on connaît la fin aussi de Derrick, mort d'une balle dans la tête. Il avait pourtant clos le dossier 'Papa'. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui se rappeler de sa triste vie ? Tout allait comme il avait toujours  
>souhaité avec sa mère. Le manque de son père avait disparu depuis la mort de Storm. Et l'abandon de Kyra, avait eu un point final il y a deux ans.<p>

Alors pour se faire du mal ?

_Kate._

Aujourd'hui de sa si jolie bouche, elle avait tout simplement dit :

_- Ok Rick. Je suis prête._

Elle avait effleurée ses lèvres et était partit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son rêve était réalisé, elle le voulait dans sa vie. Alors pourquoi cette peur ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle lui disait oui ?

L'abandon tout simplement.

Son père, sa mère, Kyra, deux mariages ratés…Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait la bonne?

Serait-ce possible qu'il ait une bonne étoile finalement, que tous les astres fut alignés pour lui…et Kate ?

… Nah, l'astronomie n'avait rien avoir dans ça.

Le temps a fait les choses, il avait arrêté de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, et avait finalement pu aimer avec son âme. Et non avec son manque d'amour. Kate était arrivée dans sa vie, justement après  
>la mort fictive de son père. Elle était arrivée quand finalement il avait décidé de vivre pleinement sans l'autre moitié de lui-même. Et elle avait su remplir se vide. Il avait été lui-même avec Kyra,<br>et elle avait eu peur au bout de trois ans. Mais à 20 ans, le grand amour fait peur. S'avoir que Rick avait pu être l'homme de toute sa vie, aurait sûrement fait peur à une jeune fille, qui n'avait pas eu grand manque dans sa n'avait pas eu le cœur meurtri, sauf quand elle avait remarqué que Rick ne la rappellerai jamais. Rick lui, avait toujours eu le cœur fissuré par plein de manque…

Tout comme Kate.

Oui, tout comme Kate.

Il se leva d'un bond, et essuya ses larmes. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleurer sur son enfance. Il se regardait quand même dans la glace. Il avait une peur bleue de  
>son amour pour Kate. Et c'est juste là qu'il réalisait que c'était démesuré. Il ne serait pas capable de supporter un autre personne ne dit qui pourrait abandonner qui.<p>

Il se passait de l'eau sur le visage, et une bulle lui passa au cerveau. Il devait aller la voir, et tout de descendit rapidement, mais une fois devant la porte, sa mère arriva derrière lui.

_- Richard ?_

Il se retourna vers sa mère. Il la voyait maintenant comme un être humain, une femme qui avait fait de son mieux avec les moyens qu'elle avait. Elle l'aimait, et l'avait toujours aimé du plus profond de son cœur. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, et se permit de lui murmurer.

_- Je t'aime …_

Il partit, sans réaliser quelle tempête ce simple mot, dit naturellement, avait déclenché chez Martha Rodgers.

Il marchait dans le froid de New York en cette nuit sans étoiles. Il avait bien 35 minutes de marche jusqu'à chez Kate, mais il les marcha. Toutes les personnes dans sa vie lui avaient promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, quoi que ce soit.

Kyra, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, lui avait hurlé :

_- Je ne te quitterai jamais je t'aime._

Meredith à leur mariage, lui avait murmuré a l'oreille, lors de leurs échange de bague :

_- Je serai toujours la …_

Gina, durant leur lune de miel :  
><em><br>- L'abandon est terminé pour toi, tu es pris avec moi toute ta vie._

Même sa mère, quand a huit ans il lui avait demandé de l'aide :  
><em><br>- Richard, je serai toujours la si tu as besoin de moi._

Toutes l'avaient trahi.

Il cognait fortement sur la porte de Kate, et dès qu'elle lui ouvrit, il éclata en sanglot. La voir, si belle, si forte lui avait fait remonter un trop plein d'émotion.

_- Rick ?_

Il la prit violement dans ses bras.

_- Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi._

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, les larmes de Rick firent connaissance avec les mains de Kate.

_- J'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part … je … je t'aime mais ... tu ne peux pas mettre cette pression sur moi._

Le choc qui traversa Rick était loin d'être douloureux. De la pression, voilà le problème, il se mettait de la pression lui-même avec autant d'abandon, il ne devait pas la mettre sur Kate.

Il embrassa Kate, qui ouvrit sa bouche contre celle de l'homme fragile devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la promesse de ne pas l'abandonner, car personne ne connaît l'avenir. Mais la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle revivait en sa présence. Elle voulait le faire revivre comme il lui avait appris à le faire.

Elle se décolla quelque peu, pour parler, mais il la devança.

_- J'ai un manque puissant que j'aimerais te parler … Mon père …_

Et elle l'écoutait la nuit entière parler de sa douleur …


End file.
